


To: Room 243

by GalaxyAce



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kim Myungjun | MJ, Fluff and Smut, Lowkey Romantic, M/M, Riding, Top Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Jinwoo sends anonymous gifts to the pretty boy who lives in the flat across from him.One thing leads to another...





	To: Room 243

There it was again. A nondescript, small, brown box with no markings or any type of identifying symbols. 

It had been going on for a couple weeks now and Myungjun had no idea what to think. Every time he opened one of the boxes, there was a small gift inside. Sometimes he got a cute notebook, stickers, pens, a new water bottle, kitchen towels, sweets, pencil pouches, the list goes on. 

Myungjun had been thoroughly confused as he opened the first one, as he had no memory of ordering a pink shirt with a small, orange peach on it, but it was something he would definitely buy and he thought that he had just forgotten about it. After the second and third and fourth packages, he really thought he was going crazy as he opened another box a day later to discover a cute keychain in the shape of a heart, a pack of adorable purple sticky notes, and a pair of pink socks with small, orange peaches on them, matching the shirt he received on the first day. 

He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t look forward to getting these boxes every day; they made him feel giddy somehow, like some secret admirer was sending him gifts. Myungjun had no idea who it could be, though. He knew more or less most of the people on his floor, and was friends with a couple of his neighbours and even asked two of the couples he’d befriended to look out for someone suspicious or unknown spending time in front of Myungjun’s door to leave a box in front of it.

Minhyuk and his boyfriend, Sanha, moved in next to Myungjun just a couple weeks after Myungjun did, and they quickly hit it off. The two were a young couple, in their first years of university, and Sanha found that himself and Myungjun were pretty similar, personality-wise, loud and immature and always joking around. Minhyuk had also warmed up to Myungjun, and the three of them frequently spent time together, the two younger boys inviting Myungjun out to events on campus, or for lunch when they were all free.

There was another couple who lived a few doors down from Myungjun, they were more secretive and took a few weeks to warm up to Myungjun. After they realised Myungjun meant no harm and no ulterior motives to befriending them, they accepted him as a friend and went out to dinner a few times a month. Lee Dongmin and his boyfriend, Moon Bin lived there together, way before Myungjun had moved in. After learning that Dongmin was a model and actor, Myungjun understood why they were secretive and quiet and living in a simple flat instead of a huge home or luxury flat. The story of how the two met always amused Myungjun; Moon Bin was assigned to be Dongmin’s manager after his former one had quit, and the two ended up falling in love. The story made Myungjun’s heart swell every time.

Unfortunately, neither of the couples had seen anyone leaving these boxes outside his door, no matter what time of day they looked.

The boxes had evolved over a period of a couple months, sometimes they were a different colour, or they had a sticker on them, even a ribbon or bow. One thing that stood out to Myungjun particularly was some writing scrawled along the bottom of the box. That box he received at the end of the month was blue, and had a note on it. 

He smiled as his eyes travelled over the writing.

 

_ To: Room 243 _

 

_ You’re so beautiful, the most ethereal person I’ve ever had the chance to lay my eyes on. Whenever I see you, I can’t take my eyes off of you. Your smile is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, apart from your face, your laugh is the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I wish I had the courage to talk to you, but I know you wouldn’t like me. You’re too pretty for me. I hope you like the gifts I send you. _

 

There was a blush on Myungjun’s face now. Someone thought he was ethereal? Someone thought his smile was pretty? That his laugh was beautiful? He kept the box this time, after opening it to reveal a cute, blue shark plushie. A grin stretched across Myungjun’s face as he flopped on his bed with the cute toy, placing it next to his pillow and turning towards it, propping himself up with his elbows.

“Can you tell me who it is, Mr. Shark?” He wiggled his nose at the toy, tapping it on the head as he spoke to it. “Of course you can’t.” Myungjun rolled over and put the shark on his stomach, sighing to himself as he recalled the note’s contents in his mind.

At the beginning of next week, he found a pink box outside his door. Myungjun smiled as he excitedly bent down to pick it up, holding it in his hands for a few moments and just looking at it, lost in thought for several seconds as the note from the blue box filled his mind once more. 

The door across from his flat opened, Myungjun looked over, wide-eyed, at the man standing in front of the other door. His hair was black, and his face was sharp, both contrasting to Myungjun’s blond hair and soft facial features. Myungjun just stared into the stranger’s eyes for a few seconds before seeing the black-haired man’s eyes travel downwards, widen, then look back up to Myungjun’s face, his face pink. Myungjun had forgotten that he had no pants on. Why would he? He was just lounging about on his couch, so he didn’t have any reason to put on pants. He was wearing an oversized white shirt that went down to his mid-thighs, and the pair of pink socks with peaches he had received in a gift box a while ago.

“O-oh-” The blond choked out, one hand frantically pulling at the end of his shirt, attempting to cover up the rest of his thighs.

The black-haired man blushed a little harder at the sight in front of him. The pretty boy he’d been sending anonymous gifts to, was standing in front of him, flustered and half-dressed. He allowed his eyes to travel downwards slightly once more, scanning the blond’s bare legs, realising that they were shaved and tan, his thighs thick and hips wide.

Myungjun cleared his throat as he realised the stranger was still looking at him. Courage surging through him, Myungjun leaned against the edge of his door frame and looked at the handsome black-haired man.

“I haven’t seen you before, are you new?” Myungjun asked in a flirty tone, his legs crossing over one another as he clutched the pink box in his hands.

“Mmm, no, not exactly. I moved here a couple months ago. I just go out at odd times, which is probably why you haven’t seen me. Sorry.” The other man replied, walking forward with an outstretched arm. “I’m Jinwoo.”

“Jinwoo?” Myungjun took the man’s hand in his, letting his touch linger for a few moments longer than usual. “I’m Myungjun, and I promise I’m usually wearing more clothes than this.” He motioned his free hand downwards, pointing out his lack of pants again.

Jinwoo felt his face heat up again at that little declaration and he desperately tried to will his eyes away from looking at Myungjun’s legs again. “I don’t mind.” He shrugged his shoulders as he smirked at the other man, arching an eyebrow.

Myungjun was the one blushing this time; he’d never had someone check him out so openly, so unashamedly. It was exhilarating. “I hope I get to see more of you around-” Myungjun winked as he stepped backward, “-Jinwoo.” He breathed the name sensually, closing the door softly and retreating inside his flat to open his daily gift.

It was a pretty white choker, with a pink pendant hanging from it. Upon closer inspection, the pendant read  **‘angel’** in a bold, black font. He found himself smirking at the gift, eager to wear it the next day.

When the next day finally came, Myungjun awoke and showered, drying off and getting dressed shortly after in the pink shirt with a peach on it that he’d gotten as a gift and light blue jeans with rips in the knees and thighs. He decided he was going to go knock on Jinwoo’s door and seduce the handsome stranger. Myungjun pulled on a pair of plain white socks, tousled his hair, and carefully latched the white choker around his neck before making his way across the hall, knocking on Jinwoo’s door.

Myungjun’s heart nearly stopped as he saw Jinwoo, more specifically, what Jinwoo was wearing as he went to open the door. The black-haired man was wearing a skimpy, white tank top that showed off his perfectly-sculpted arms and muscular chest, a tattoo peeking out from under the fabric, all while the veins on his forearms were on display, Myungjun nearly drooling at the sight.

“Hi, Jinwoo-”

“Myungjun.” Jinwoo ran a hand through his hair. “What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to get to know you. I know most of the people on the floor, but I don’t know you, so-” Myungjun trailed off as he noticed Jinwoo’s eyes fixed on his neck, on his choker.

“Come in.” The black-haired man said warmly, motioning a hand inside his flat, leading Myungjun in.

Jinwoo sat down on the large couch in the middle of the small living room, patting the empty space next to him for Myungjun, hoping the blond would sit next to him.

He did.

“So, how old are you?” Myungjun broke the silence with a simple question, hands fidgeting with the choker around his neck.

“22. And you?” The other asked back.

“I’m 24. Do I look it?” Myungjun giggled.

Jinwoo shook his head. “I wouldn’t have guessed.” He smiled.

“So, I’ll just go for it, I guess.” Myungjun sucked in a deep breath and looked at the man next to him. “I think you’re hot. Are you into guys? I totally get it if you’re not, we can just forget-”

“I am.” Jinwoo said quickly, interrupting. “And I think you’re cute.”

The blond smirked as he moved closer to Jinwoo, fingers dancing on the other man’s thigh. “Do you?”

Jinwoo nodded. “From the first moment I saw you all those months ago.”

“You saw me? Why didn’t I see you?”

“You were with some friends, laughing and eating, you weren’t paying attention-” Jinwoo trailed off as Myungjun started rubbing his thigh, inching slightly higher each time. “What are you doing?”

“Are you single?” Myungjun finally asked, reaching another hand over to Jinwoo’s thigh, squeezing at it gently, relishing at the low groans coming from the black-haired man.

“Yeah-” Jinwoo couldn’t finish his sentence before he felt weight in his lap, Myungjun was straddling him, heat radiating from the older’s body as it pressed against his. “Mmm, can I ask you something?” Jinwoo placed his hands on Myungjun’s waist, pulling the blond closer to him.

Myungjun nodded cutely, wrapping his arms around the other man, hands running through Jinwoo’s black hair, tugging at it gently.

“Did you like the gifts?”

The blond froze. Jinwoo was the one sending gifts?

“You were sending me all those things?” Myungjun asked, surprised.

Jinwoo only nodded in return. “I like your shirt.” He teased, slipping his hands under Myungjun’s pink shirt, earning a whine from the older man.

“Those made me really happy. I’m glad my secret admirer turned out to be hot.” Myungjun dipped his head down to nip at Jinwoo’s jaw, placing a kiss here and there, feeling the other  man grip tighter at his waist, tent forming at his crotch as Myungjun began sucking bruises on Jinwoo’s neck.

“Mmm, Myungjun-” Jinwoo groaned as the blond tugged harder at his hair.

Myungjun grinded his hips against the hard bulge, delighted that Jinwoo was already hard; they hadn’t even kissed yet! He loved having that effect on other guys; Myungjun knew he was cute and extremely desirable, with his small stature and plump ass, even straight guys would check him out, and he’d love every second of it.

Myungjun finally pressed his lips against Jinwoo’s, sighing as their lips met gently, the black-haired man licking at the other’s lips, tasting a hint of... cherry? The blond parted his lips slightly, allowing Jinwoo’s tongue to poke through, turning the kiss deep and sensual as Myungjun moaned into the other’s mouth.

Jinwoo bounced Myungjun up on his lap playfully, forcing the other to rub against his crotch, his cock painfully hard under his pants now, begging for release as the friction felt amazing.

“Ah!” Myungjun yelped as he felt Jinwoo’s thumbs run over his hard nipples, the sensation feeling delicious as his own cock started to respond, hardening slowly as the younger continued thumbing over the two nubs.

“You like that?” Jinwoo asked, pinching Myungjun’s nipples now, the blond a moaning mess in his lap.

All Myungjun could do was whine as he felt Jinwoo’s lips on his neck suddenly, sucking bruises on the sensitive skin there. He nodded weakly, his hands finding their way underneath Jinwoo’s tank top, mildly surprised as he felt hard, defined abs against the palms of his hands.

The feeling of Jinwoo’s hard cock rubbing against him was driving Myungjun crazy; he really just wanted Jinwoo inside him already. 

“Jinwoo-” Myungjun whimpered. “-do you… want to…-”

“Fuck-” The black-haired man stood up, picking Myungjun up with his legs wrapped around him still, nodding. “-yeah, yes, I do, I really do.”

Myungjun giggled as he was lifted up so effortlessly, the other man carrying him into a bedroom, Jinwoo kicking the door slightly more shut before placing the older man on the soft bed gently, Myungjun’s shirt slightly hiked up, exposing a flat and tan stomach.

“You look so pretty, Myungjun.” Jinwoo gazed down at the other man, reaching a hand out to lift up his pink shirt even higher, showing off more tanned skin.

“Take it off me-” The blond begged, looking up at Jinwoo with desperate eyes, lips slightly parted.

“Gladly.” Jinwoo pulled off the pink shirt, folding it haphazardly before setting it atop his dresser. He eyed Myungjun’s jeans and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for permission to remove those as well.

Myungjun nodded shyly as he felt his jeans being tugged off, then his underwear, cool air hitting his legs as they were bared.

The younger man leaned forward over Myungjun, running his hands up and down the blond’s smooth legs.

“So pretty all naked like this-” Jinwoo cooed. “You know, I couldn’t stop thinking about you yesterday. You looked so fucking good in nothing but that long shirt.” That image of Myungjun filled his mind, sending a rush of blood downwards. “I touched myself right after you closed that door, you know. I came so hard because of you, because I was imagining how you would look, riding me, with nothing but that shirt on-” Jinwoo teased the tip of Myungjun’s cock, rubbing at the head, smearing the drops of pre-come all over the tip.

Myungjun whined at the touch, begging for more. “Jinwoo, please-” He moaned, squirming under the younger’s touch. “-fuck me.”

“You want it?” Jinwoo teased, stroking the blond’s cock languidly before removing his own pants and underwear, throwing them on the floor. “You want my cock inside you?”

“Y-yes, yes, please-” The older begged, nodding desperately. “Want you to fill me up-”

“Mmm, anything you want-” Jinwoo placed a kiss on the blond’s neck then pressed his lips against Myungjun’s ear. “-angel.”

Myungjun squealed internally at the nickname, and how hot it sounded when Jinwoo said it. “Will you… call me that, when you fuck me?”

“If you want me to.” The younger said, reaching into a drawer before getting himself situated on the bed, ready to pull Myungjun on top of him.

“I have something to admit-” Myungjun started shyly, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “I came here with the intention of this happening; I... prepped myself already.”

Jinwoo looked genuinely surprised, but pleased at the same time. “Ah.” He cocked an eyebrow as he clutched a small bottle in his hand, squirting some liquid on his fingers as he felt Myungjun adjust himself on the younger’s lap. “You ready, angel?”

Myungjun blushed and nodded, eager to be filled up as he looked at Jinwoo’s hard cock. It was average in length, but thick, thicker than average, and Myungjun licked his lips as he thought about how good it would feel inside of him. “Mmm-hmm.” Myungjun shut his eyes as he felt a slick finger press inside him, sliding in and out easily before Jinwoo added another finger, and then another, thrusting them inside the older man at a steady pace, opening him up for his cock.

“I want it… want it, now-” The blond moaned as he bounced up and down slightly, pushing Jinwoo’s fingers further into him. “-Jinwoo, please-”

“I like it when you beg, angel. Sound so fucking hot.” Jinwoo placed his hands on the older man’s hips, forcing him to hover over his cock for a few moments. “Beg more.” He whispered into Myungjun’s ear.

“Please, give it to me-” Myungjun whined, pouting. “-want your cock so badly, Jinwoo-” He continued, whimpering as the tip of Jinwoo’s cock brushed against his slick hole.

“You sound so fucking hot-” Jinwoo bucked up ever so slightly, the head of his cock firmly pressing against Myungjun’s entrance now, nearly slipping inside. “-can’t wait to hear how you sound when I’m inside you.” He hissed.

“Jinwoo! Please!” Myungjun tried to lower himself onto the black-haired man’s cock, only to be denied the pleasure of fullness.

“Ah, ah-” The black-haired man tutted disapprovingly. 

Jinwoo allowed the head of his cock to push inside Myungjun, the blond sighing at the feeling before the younger pulled his cock out, only to press the head of it inside Myungjun again. 

Jinwoo teased Myungjun a couple more times like this before allowing the older to sink down, taking in every inch of Jinwoo’s cock as the older man felt his hole stretch open to accommodate Jinwoo’s girth, feeling pain for a few seconds before it turned into pleasure, his facial expression fully reflecting that.

The blond moaned as he felt strong hands on his hips again, pushing him down to meet Jinwoo’s thrusts upwards, the sound of their thighs slapping against each other echoing softly through the room.

“Jinwoo… you feel so fucking good-” Myungjun bounced up and down with the help of firm hands, his head thrown slightly backwards, face flushed and lips parted, panting. “-so thick.”

“And you’re so fucking tight-” The black-haired man groaned as he felt Myungjun’s warm tightness around his cock, the pleasure intoxicating. “-angel.”

Myungjun ran his fingers through Jinwoo’s black hair, slightly damp from the sweat drops forming around his hairline, pushing it back to expose the younger man’s forehead. The blond pressed his forehead lightly against Jinwoo’s, Myungjun rising up slightly every time the other man bucked up into him, still gripping at this hair, tugging it slightly harder every time their thighs met to slap against each other.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, ahh-” Myungjun sounded like a broken record, moaning every time Jinwoo stretched him open, his breaths shallow and moans increasing in frequency as the younger began thrusting faster, harder, and sloppier, a sure sign his climax was quickly approaching. “-h-harder, fuck! Please…”

“Mmm, can I?” Jinwoo tilted his head to kiss the blond man, deep and passionate, like before, mouths open, moans being shared as they both shut their eyes, Myungjun wrapping his arms around Jinwoo’s neck, pressing their chests together.

“P-please-” Myungjun moaned into the younger’s mouth. “-need it so badly.” He whimpered.

“Mm, okay, angel.” Jinwoo said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Myungjun’s cheek quickly before attaching their lips again. “Whatever you want.”

The younger grabbed onto Myungjun’s hips so tightly, they were both sure it would leave bruises the next day. The blond didn’t care, all he cared about how good it felt to have Jinwoo fucking him so hard that he could barely speak, whining as he felt the other man slam into him roughly.

“I want you to come inside me-” Myungjun whimpered into the younger’s mouth, a moan escaping his lips as he did so.

“Fuck! Fuck, I… can do that-” The black-haired man groaned, feeling Myungjun clench around his cock as he thrusted in. “-for you, my pretty angel, Myungjun.”

Pounding into Myungjun a couple more times, Jinwoo felt a familiar heat pooling in his groin, his orgasm near, desperate to come as he moaned Myungjun’s name and shut his eyes before his body tensed, finally releasing as he groaned, the blond’s hole clenching around Jinwoo’s cock, the tightness delicious, intoxicating, as he came in spurts inside Myungjun.

“Ah! Jinwoo!” Myungjun was pushed down onto the other man’s thick cock as he rode out his orgasm, the blond ecstatic as he felt his hole still being stretched and being filled with a warm liquid. “Fuck!”

“Oh my g-” Jinwoo sighed, staying like this for a few moments, before he gently moved Myungjun off his lap, placing the older man next to him, covering him up with a blanket as the black-haired man got up to fetch a towel, making sure to clean Myungjun up before himself. 

He looked down at the other man, who was clutching one of Jinwoo’s pillows to his chest, admiring how cute he looked even though he was tired and completely fucked out from the sex they just had.

“Mmmh, Jinwoo?” Myungjun blinked slowly, pouting as Jinwoo slipped underneath the blankets to wrap a muscular arm around the older’s warm, naked stomach.

“Yeah?”

“That was really nice.” The blond smiled stupidly. “And thank you, for the gifts.”

“No problem, Myungjun. I’m glad you’re wearing them.” Jinwoo said, giddy, as his eyes fell on the white choker again.

The two showered and put clothes on, Myungjun dressed in one of Jinwoo’s larger shirts, barely covering his ass as the younger sneaked glances every time he could. They parted ways after sharing many kisses and touches, agreeing to go out tomorrow for coffee and pastries.  
  


Myungjun smiled as he opened his door, his eyes falling to a familiar sight of a box, a purple one this time, on his floor. He bent down to pick it up, walking backwards inside his flat to open the gift, face lighting up as the box contained a variety of cute, purple candles.

Myungjun always looked forward to opening those little gifts, especially now that he was dating the then-anonymous sender. As the months went by, Myungjun continued to receive a box a day, and each one made him smile more than the last. Jinwoo had been gifting him with sweatshirts, phone cases, plushies, and occasionally a long, handwritten letter by Jinwoo, describing how strongly he felt for Myungjun. Those letters always brought tears to his eyes.

It wasn’t until a few years later that Myungjun received a gold box, with something inside that rattled. He opened it and found himself shocked at the content within. It was a letter, which Myungjun read carefully over and over, occasionally slapping himself to make sure he was reading it correctly. When Myungjun plucked the gift out from the box, he realised what it was.

 

_ A ring. _

 

 _A beautiful, gold ring with a large pink_ _diamond in the centre._

 

The note underneath the ring read:

_ I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. Kim Myungjun, will you marry me? _

 

Myungjun squealed as he put the ring on, tears forming at his eyes as he burst out of his flat, knocking frantically at Jinwoo’s door.

The younger man opened his door to discover a beaming Myungjun, thrusting his hand in his face, a large pink jewel being the main attraction.

“Yes!” Myungjun nodded, throwing his arms around Jinwoo’s neck, tears leaking onto the younger’s shirt.

Jinwoo smiled and held Myungjun tight in his arms, silently vowing to never let him go.


End file.
